


Go Ahead and Break My Heart Again

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Angsty [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is Not Okay, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien POV, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I guess this is a multi chapter now, Kagami PoV, Late night self-loathing, Luka POV, Marinette POV, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sorry again, Why Did I Write This?, Yeah there's heartbreak all around, alya pov, eventual fluff I think, sorry my treacherous weak heart wouldn't let me leave it like this, switches perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Adrien lie awake late at night. It had to be at least half-past midnight, perhaps it was later, he hadn't checked the time in a while. He sighed, exasperated. What was the point of sleeping if he'd only dream of a girl who kept breaking his heart?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Angsty [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848385
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is this inspired by the song "Break My Heart Again"? Of course it is. (Sorry for all the angst.)

Adrien lie awake late at night. It had to be at least half-past midnight, perhaps it was later, he hadn't checked the time in a while. He sighed, exasperated. What was the point of sleeping if he'd only dream of a girl who kept breaking his heart?

Adrien's eyes shot open. Just as he was about to drift to sleep, Ladybug's smile came into view. Her beautiful, shining, vibrant smile, the one that made his heart stutter. The same smile that she had when she talked about the boy she loved.

When she slipped up and said his name, saying that she was the boy she loved, his heart skipped a beat. A couple weeks later, when he found out she was Marinette, he had come to her balcony and revealed himself.

He thought she would've been happy. He thought she would've hugged him or smiled at the least, but instead she looked at him, unshed tears shining in her eyes as she said, 

_"I'm sorry... I have a boyfriend."_

Of course she did, it was only a matter of time. He knew Luka liked her, that was obvious, and he had thought she liked him back. But when he found out that it was him keeping Ladybug from Chat Noir, then found out Ladybug was Marinette, he thought that maybe everything would be fine once he revealed who he was. 

But that was wishful thinking. He should've known my then, he had bad luck.

He turned to his side, glaring at the city lights outside his window. 

He'd tried again, asking if they could talk things out. But she never replied to his texts, and she always hurried away when he'd join her, Alya, and Nino at school. He thought that maybe she was busy, and that's why she's never answer his calls or texts. Because, why else would she ignore him?

One night, when he'd gone to clear his head, he found her outside on her balcony, curled up in a ball with her blanket cocooning her. He'd walked over, closer, and picked up on some sniffling. He'd asked her what was wrong, but all she did was keep her gaze away from his. He tried again, and when she looked up at him, he wanted to act on impulse and wrap her in a hug. But he controlled himself, and let her reply, a small smiled that didn't reach her tear-filled eyes on her lips,

_"I'm fine."_

He knew she wasn't, that much was clear. She wasn't very good at lying, her eyes darting away from his immediately. Even so, he'd perfected the fake smiled and had rehearsed the words, "I'm fine," over and over again as he grew older. She wasn't fine, he knew that, but as she stood and went inside her room, her back to him, he stood frozen, rooted to the spot.

He didn't know if he could've done anything. She had a boyfriend, wouldn't she talk to him? And there was Alya too. And would it be too intimate to hug her tight, rubbing circles in her back, and whispering to her that it as all going to be ok? 

Looking back on it, he regretted that he hadn't said or done anything else.

Another image flitted through his mind. Marinette and Luka ice skating together, Marinette looking completely flustered.

Adrien sprang up, sitting up straight in his bed. Was this the definition of insanity?

He groaned, walking to his piano and plopping down on his seat in front of it. He placed his hands on the keys, not bothering to care if it was close to two in the morning. Slowly, lightly, his fingers moved playing familiar chords and keys, playing a melody he'd learned long ago. As he played he sang softly, a song that seemed to be the perfect description of what was happening. As he sang the last bit of lyrics, he was appalled to hear his voice break and falter.

_"Go ahead and break my heart again  
Leave me wonderin' why the hell I ever let you in  
Are you the definition of insanity?  
Or am I?  
Or am I?  
It must be nice  
To love someone who lets you break them twice."_

He felt the hot, angry tears slipping down his cheeks steadily. How long had he been crying? His body shuddered, a sob stuck his throat. He wanted to scream, to yell into the night. He wanted to have no regard for anyone or anything. He wanted to have no responsibilities. But most of all, he wished that there was no such thing as heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette hated lying. She hated lying to Luka, she hated lying to Adrien, and she hated lying to herself. But what was she supposed to do? Leave an amazing guy like Luka and go straight to Adrien? Both were so great, and she knew she still had feelings for Adrien, but wouldn't it be better to give Luka a chance?
> 
> However, two months later, two months after the reveal, she regrets everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm at this again because of my treacherous heart, the weak one that longs for fluff. I wasn't planning on a multi chapter but here I am....

Marinette hated lying. She hated lying to Luka, she hated lying to Adrien, and she hated lying to herself. But what was she supposed to do? Leave an amazing guy like Luka and go straight to Adrien? Both were so great, and she knew she still had feelings for Adrien, but wouldn't it be better to give Luka a chance?

However, two months later, two months after the reveal, she regrets everything.

Two months after agreeing to go out with Luka, she didn't really feel as nervous or as jittery around him as she had around Adrien. Which shouldn't have been a bad thing, but that also meant that her heart didn't stutter when he smiled at her, she didn't get butterflies when she saw him, and she couldn't reply when he told her he loved her for the first time. She shouldn't have left him hanging, she knew that, but she couldn't lie to him either.

Lying on her bed, the duvet under her, she stared up at the trapdoor above her, leading to her balcony. It had been two months since she'd last had a visit from Chat Noir, not long after he had visited and saw her crying, and asked her what was wrong, he stopped visiting. She supposed it serves her right. After ignoring him and avoiding him at school, it made sense that he didn't visit.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

She hurt him, and in the process, she lost a friend. But she also hurt herself, because she knew she loved him then, but she was taken. It would've been wrong to lead him on. 

Two months later, nothing had changed with her feelings. She still loved Adrien, her best friend, her partner, her Kitty. She didn't feel anything for Luka, whether she liked it or not. Not when he said hello, not when he played her music, not when he smiled, and not when he kissed her. It wasn't fair to him, he deserved to be loved, but she couldn't change her feelings.

But it was too late to think about breaking it off and trying to pursue Adrien. He'd talked to her that day, told her he started dating Kagami. She smiled at him, two thumbs up to show she was happy for him, despite the pain that shot through her heart. 

And that day had to be when Luka told her he loved her. It was terrible timing. She was distracted, caught off guard, but worst of all, she couldn't have said she felt the same way. He didn't deserve that, he deserved to be loved and cared for, but no matter what she tried, she just wasn't the right person for it.

She groaned, turning on her side. Tikki was fast asleep beside her, and if Marinette focused enough, she could hear a faint snore coming from her. She watched the rise and fall of her kwami's stomach, watching as she breathed, hoping that would be enough to soothe her.

It wasn't.

With a sigh she tossed to the other side, shaking her head. Of course Adrien and Kagami got together. Kagami liked Adrien, quite a bit, and as Marinette got to know her better, he realized the two had a lot in common. She thought that maybe they would be a good fit. But the way Adrien looked when he told her they started dating made her think otherwise.

She didn't want to think too much of it, but the way his shoulders slumped, the way he wouldn't meet her gaze, the weak smile he gave her at the encouraging words she gave him, it felt like something was off. She wondered if maybe he wasn't over her yet, but shook her head at such a thought.

Why in the world would it take over two months for him to get over her? It didn't make sense.

With a huff, she slipped under her duvet, shutting her eyes tight to force herself to sleep. Of course it didn't work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka knew his relationship was going nowhere, he could hear it in Marinette's heart song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luka's perspective is something I have never tried to explore before, so it's definitely something I'm hoping not to mess up.

_"I love you, Marinette."_

Luka groaned, plucking an out of tune note. Why had he said that? He knew Marinette didn't feel the same way, he _knew_ , but yet he wanted to prove himself wrong. An unreasonable part of him wanted to tell him that his doubts were all in his head, but he knew they weren't.

Luka knew his relationship was going nowhere, he could hear it in Marinette's heart song. Around him, it never sounded content, or optimistic. It only ever sounded like that around _Adrien._ But with him, Luka, it always sounded, well, like the out of tune note he'd just plucked. Out of place. Like their love was a mere distraction.

It was no surprise to him when she didn't reply. When she looked at him, a look of horror, pain, and guilt etched on her features. When she quickly glanced away, standing up quickly, muttering something about having an important project to finish. But she seemed to forget that Juleka shared many of her classes, and there was no project. He had watched her speed away, stiff and panicked as she shook her head. 

He had known that she didn't feel the same way, but it didn't make the pain any better.

He knew when he asked to date her, for them to be official, that it wasn't going to last. He was surprised that they even lasted two months. He knew the break up was coming, deep down he knew, so when his phone chimed and he saw a text from Marinette, telling him they needed to talk, he wasn't surprised.

Upon arriving at the bench by the Seine where he'd told her he loved her, just a couple days prior, he almost didn't want to sit down. He was early, and he knew Marinette never was, so what surprised him was seeing her pace at the top of the steps. Her eyes widened when she saw him, and she took a deep breath, avoiding his quizzical gaze as she sat down on the bench. Slowly, he sat beside her, leaving as much space between them as the small bench allowed.

Marinette took another deep breath before she spoke, "Luka, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you hanging like that--"

"It's ok, I know how you feel." He knew he shouldn't have cut her off, it wasn't very polite, but he didn't want to hear her apologizing for something she couldn't control. He didn't want her apologizing for her own feelings. That wouldn't be fair to her.

Marinette faltered, "W-what? You...do?"

He sighed, meeting her gaze, "Marinette," he tried not to say her name tenderly, but it hadn't worked, "I know you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you. I can hear it in your heart song."

She looked down, seemingly finding an interest in her shoes as she wiggled her toes in them, "Oh."

"I understand if you feel like it's best we break it off here, maybe to save us both the heartache." He couldn't look at her as he said that. Because while she may not have wanted to hurt him, which he knew she was probably blaming herself, he didn't mind if she broke his heart over and over again. Because he loved her, even though he knew that she wouldn't ever love him the way he wanted.

Slowly, she looked back at him. He still didn't look at her. "I'm really sorry, Luka. You're a wonderful person, and you deserve the best. I'm sorry I couldn't give you all of me, like you gave me all of you." Out of the corner of his eye he thought she reached toward him, but when she got up and started walking away, he decided it was a figment of imagination.

Placing his guitar down, then flopping on his bed, Luka sighed again. He wished she could've given all of her to him as well, but he honestly didn't mind, as long as he had gotten a chance to be with her. At least he knew that there was no changing her mind. That there was only one person she loved, and even if it wasn't him, he wanted to support her. Because of all people he knew, she deserved to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien sighed, watching Kagami walk away from him coolly. He leaned against the railing of the bridge above the Seine, Andre shaking his head sadly beside him. They hadn't even lasted a full month, which didn't really surprise him, but he thought that knowing Marinette was in a relationship would help him to start something deeper with Kagami. Of course it didn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! (I'm totally not neglecting my other multi chapter, what are you talking about...?) We're back to Adrien's POV... Yeah, you read the summary right, a month after the breakup with Luka and Marinette, Adrien still thinks they're together. Have they really not talked about it??
> 
> ....yeah

Adrien sighed, watching Kagami walk away from him coolly. He leaned against the railing of the bridge above the Seine, Andre shaking his head sadly beside him. They hadn't even lasted a full month, which didn't really surprise him, but he thought that knowing Marinette was in a relationship would help him to start something deeper with Kagami. Of course it didn't work.

But he really did try, he tried a lot. He just couldn't get Marinette off his mind, no matter what happened. Three months after finding out about her relationship with Luka, and he still loved her. Kagami didn't deserve it, so he had to break it off with her. 

_"You still love her, don't you?"_ Kagami had said pointedly. When he didn't reply she turned on her heel, glancing back at him one last time, _"Your hesitance wounds me."_

Adrien groaned, wondering why he had ever hurt Kagami so much. He knew when he agreed to date her that he shouldn't have. But he was desperate to get over a girl he couldn't have. It was wrong, he knew it, and he wished he could've gone back in time and just said no. Kagami deserved better.

She was great, she really was. She was fierce, she could relate to him having a cold, dismissive, strict parent, she was a great fencer, and a good friend, but she wasn't _her._ She wasn't Marinette. And that was his problem.

Marinette may not have been the best at controlling her emotions, but at least she felt them. She didn't have to pretend to be perfect, she could just be herself and he loved that about her. He always had. Finding out that she was his partner and the love his his life was just a wonderful addition to the already amazing, loving, creative person she was.

He had been so stupid, categorizing her as "just a friend" all those years ago. If he had looked at her a little more, figured out how adorable she looked when she flushed, or how cute it was when she stuttered, then maybe--

No. This was not a time for maybes and what-ifs. What happened, happened, and there was nothing that could change it. He was an idiot. He still was, but at least he was acknowledging it.

His mind drifted to the Dupain-Chengs. They were all amazing, loving people. Tom and Sabine never hesitated to welcoming him, they always hugged him and showered him with genuine, kind, loving words. They gave him the parental love he was missing in his life, and he was always going to be grateful for that. Their bakery was more of a home than his own, despite that fact that he didn't go there very often. 

He sighed again, pain shooting through his heart. He missed going to the bakery. He hadn't gone since Marinette and Luka started dating, he hadn't wanted to go somewhere that would bring him pain. Even if that left him with only his glorified prison to go to.

_Marinette..._

He missed her, more than he thought was possible. But he hated himself for it. For longing for someone he couldn't have. For wanting to hold her in his arms and never let go. For wanted to kiss her and lose himself in the taste of her lips.

He couldn't have her. He _knew_ that. But it didn't stop him from longing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami huffed. Why was everyone so hesitant and indecisive? It seemed as though all her friends were like that. But then again, the only good friends she had were Adrien and Marinette, both of them being oblivious as heck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at a Kagami POV chapter, please spare me, I've never written it from her perspective before.

Kagami had been surprised when Adrien took her on their first official date, not counting the ice skating rink. She had tried many times before to go on a date with him, to no avail, so when it finally happened, she thought he moved on.

She was wrong.

But she had to give him some credit, he was trying, though it didn't work. He kept mentioning Marinette, which Kagami wouldn't have minded if he hadn't look like _that_ and sounded like _that_ whenever he did. He was like a lovestruck puppy, despite his heartache.

He was always the one suggesting the dates, though, so she knew he was trying. Whenever their schedules allowed, which wasn't all too often, they'd go on a walk, or go to a cafe, or get some ice cream. But she could tell that his heart really wasn't in it.

His indecisiveness wounded her, but she was also a little upset with Marinette for her indecisiveness and hesitation. Despite liking the same person, Kagami had gave her fair warning to take a shot before she did. Marinette didn't listen and left Adrien with heartache. Then Adrien tried to move on and Kagami was happy to help, but it didn't work.

A month. That was how long they lasted before Adrien cut it off. It was barely enough time for him to try and live someone new. She knew he probably did it for some sort of reason like to "spare her the heartache". In reality though, it left her frustrated.

Kagami huffed. Why was everyone so hesitant and indecisive? It seemed as though all her friends were like that. But then again, the only good friends she had were Adrien and Marinette, both of them being oblivious as heck.

Flopping down on her bed, Kagami stared up at the ceiling. Marinette had texted her saying her and Luka had broken up about a month ago. She wondered if she had told Adrien, but decided that Adrien would've mentioned it. He never did, so she figured she hadn't told him.

Marinette had broken if off because she couldn't give Luka all of her, like he had given her all of him. Kagami scoffed. It had been such a Marinette thing to do, but thinking about it, it was also an Adrien soft of thing. The two of them were wonderful friends to her, and as much as she wanted herself to be happy, she also wanted them happy.

Slowly, a realization came to her. For them to be truly happy, they needed someone who loved them and who they loved deeply. And for that to happen, they needed each other.

 _Those two oblivious, indecisive, hesitant idiots_ , Kagami thought to herself, _they're hurting each other and not realizing how much they need each other._

The girl shook her head. When would they learn?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagami and Luka decide it's time to help out their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Sorry I don't update often and that I have short updates... I really wasn't expecting to have more of this fic after the first chapter but then I did sooooo.... Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> Also, whaaattttt??? Alya POV??? That's right, I have an Alya POV. But it's my first time writing stuff from her perspective so please have mercy on my soul.

Luka's phone buzzed. He glanced at it, quirking an eyebrow as he saw it was a text from Kagami. Why would she ever contact him? Sighing, he checked the message. The more he read, the further his eyebrows rose; was she serious?

Shaking his head, he pocketed his phone, making his way to the park near the bakery, wondering what in the heck was going on with levelheaded Kagami.

Upon his arrival, he found her pacing in front of a bench. When he saw her, he was about to greet her when she cut him off, "I understand that this is a weird situation, but don't worry, I'm getting help from some of their friends."

"Ok. I'm just wondering, didn't you guys break up like, a month ago, why would you want to set him up with the girl who was the reason?"

"Why did you agreed to help?" 

Luka opened his mouth, closing it again when he realized their reasons were the same. They wanted their friends to be happy. He nodded, "Ok, yeah, that makes sense."

"Hey, dudes," Nino's voice came from behind him. Turning around he found Alya with him, a determined look on her face. Clearly, she was ready to get down to business.

"So, what's the plan?" Alya asked excitedly.

Then Kagami explained.

* * *

Marinette frowned at her phone, why would Alya want her to go with her and Nino to the movies? She really didn't want to be a third wheel because even though they always said they wouldn't make out or something, they always did. It was awkward. Despite that, she decided going out with friends would be good for her to clear her mind.

Ever since the break up from two months prior, she'd been trying to sort out her thoughts and feelings. She hadn't wanted to really talk to anyone about it, but found herself texting Kagami the day of the break up. Kagami had surprised her, telling her that if she had tried and failed, then it was alright because there was effort. Then she'd went and told her that she was always a hesitant one, and that it was good to see her go for something, even if it hadn't worked out.

Thinking back on it, Marinette was glad to have such a levelheaded friend. Someone who was blunt, but looked out for her. Kind of like Alix, but not the same either. At least Alix was more predictable.

Marinette shook her head, smiling as she thought about her friends. Yes, a night out with Alya and Nino would be good.

* * *

Adrien collapsed on his couch, wanting nothing more than sleep after his early photoshoot. Why would anyone want to have a photoshoot at five in morning, on a Saturday? To make matters worse, he had barely slept the night before.

A month had passed since the break up, but Adrien still hadn't been able to really talk to Marinette. Kagami's words did stick with him though, _"You still love her, don't you? Your hesitance wounds me."_

 _Believe me,_ he thought to himself, _my hesitance wounds me as well._

He'd spoken with Luka, and found out that Marinette and him had broken up. Luka said it was because it was going nowhere, but he had been happy to try. Adrien wondered it that was how Kagami felt, happy to try. He shook his head, probably not. She was probably frustrated that he was trying but didn't seem to feel anything. She was probably even more frustrated that he hadn't given them more time.

His phone chimed, alerting him of a message. Leaning over to grab his phone of the table, he saw it was Nino. He was asking him to hang out with him and Alya at the movies. Basically asking him to be a third wheel. The text assured him that there wouldn't be a lot of couple-y affection, but Adrien knew better. The couple was too in love to be able to keep up with that promise.

Despite that, Adrien needed to clear his mind, focus on his friendships. Hanging out with his friends would be good for him, since his only way of clearing his mind was usually running across rooftops and leaving Plagg grumpy. He glanced at his kwami, who was chomping on some Camembert. He deserved a break. Hanging out with Alya and Nino would be a good idea.

* * *

Alya paced nervously, she wasn't sure if both Adrien and Marinette would show. Both of them probably thought they would be third wheels, which wouldn't be totally off the mark if they came. 

Their friendship was broken, and they needed to fix it before they were happy. So the plan was to have them both go to the movies with Alya and Nino, then the couple would be super couple-y, then Marinette and Adrien would leave, and hopefully talk and hang out on their own to fix their friendship. Because in the end, the only way they would end up together, was if they actually started talking again. With real conversations, not just the awkward ones where they'd say hi and shuffle their feet nervously then leave.

At first, when she'd gotten the text from Kagami, she'd been confused. When she saw Luka there, she was even more confused. By the time everything was laid out, it became clear that all four of them, Kagami, Luka, Nino, and her, just wanted their friends to be happy.

 _Girl,_ she chided herself, _why are you worrying so much? Of course they'll show up, didn't they both say they would? Why are you freaking out Marinette-style?_

Right, they were both coming, the only question was, would they stay? And if they did, would the plan work? Would their friendship heal? 

She hoped to every religious god she could think of that the plan would work and that she friends could treat each other normally again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it all comes together to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever, sorry guys. I haven't really had much time to sit down and work on this, and the only ideas I've been getting have been for short one shots. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait!

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks, only a few feet from Alya and Nino. Getting out of a black car was Adrien, the guy she was still trying to get over, after four unsuccessful months of trying to do exactly that. She glanced at Alya who subtly squeezed Nino's hand nervously. Of course they'd been up to this.

She watched as Adrien's eyes found her, widening as he froze as well. Once again her eyes darted to Alya, whose foot was tapping anxiously on the ground. When her gaze found Adrien again, he was glaring at Alya and Nino, his face dusted with a light blush. Clearly, he was just as perturbed as her. They both made their final few feet to the guilty couple slowly, shooting them glares so heated that if looks could kill, they would've been long dead. 

"Hey, girl, hey Adrien!" Alya exclaimed, her voice high and tight. "I guess Nino and I ended up inviting you both, what a coincidence. Right, Nino?"

"Erm, yeah," the boy said weakly.

"So, about that, I forgot I had something to work on. I gotta go," Marinette knew her excuse was lame, but she couldn't stay there, not with him.

"But--" Alya tried.

"Sorry, guys. Bye."

She turned swiftly on her heel, speed walking away with a disappointed Alya and a disheartened Adrien behind her. She was almost sure she heard Nino mutter, "That didn't go well," but perhaps she imagined it.

Once she was out of sight, she slipped into an alley way. "Tikki, can we go for a run?"

The red kwami smiled at her sympathetically, "You know what to say."

* * *

Chat Noir landed on a rooftop across the street from the Dupain-Cheng bakery, Marinette's home. He stood still, a dejected sigh escaping him. The fairy lights were off, Marinette wasn't there. He started walking away, jumping and vaulting across rooftops slowly, his eyes searching for a familiar red and black polka-dotted suit. He needed to fix this.

Akuma fights had been off ever since the reveal and heartbreak all started. Sure, they got the job done, but there were more mistakes and near misses. They were unbalanced, too distracted by all that had happened. Throughout the time they'd spent as partners they'd never been like that, not even in the beginning. Reporters like Nadja Chamack and Alya noticed, and they kept asking for interviews and bombarding them with questions after attacks.

A rooftop ahead, Chat saw Ladybug, hugging her knees close to her body and staring out at the rooftops of Paris. He approached her slowly and quietly, hoping not to frighten her. He lowered himself to sit beside her, leaving much more space than he would liked between them. A piece of him broke when he heard her shuffle away from him a little.

"Hey," he said gently. "It's been a while since we've talked like this."

"Yeah," Ladybug mumbled.

"Look... We needed to fix our friendship, if not for us, or for our friends, for the sake of Paris. We can't just keep--"

"I know!" she hissed, shooting a glare at him. "I know and I wish I knew how to fix this, but I'm not good at this stuff. And," she sighed, "I don't know if I can stand to be so close to you knowing that I can't have you."

"Why not?" That made her stare at him quizzically. "We can fix our friendship and if you really do want me, you can have me. I'll be completely yours, my heart will be in your care."

"But don't you have--?"

"Kagami? Not anymore. Not for about a month now. I didn't think you'd really want to know after your breakup with Luka, and I wanted to sort my feelings out." He gave her a gentle smile, so glad that those gorgeous blue eyes could finally look at him for longer than a split second. "But I missed this, talking like this after late-night patrols. I missed your friendship, and I want to fix that. Then we can see where we want to go. What do you say?"

His breath was knocked out his lungs when she flung her arms around his neck, holding him close in a tight hug. "I want that more than anything. I missed you too, kitty."

He felt himself tear up at the sound of her saying his nickname. He couldn't help it, he missed her so much, everything from the familiar fond eye roll to the nicknames, from her smile to her blue, blue eyes; he'd missed all of it so terribly and now she'd be back in his life. And yes, they'd be just friends, but maybe they'd take it further one day, and he would be happy to wait until he could hold her like he wanted and treat her the way he had always hoped.

* * *

Alya was nervous as she sat in her seat that Monday. The plan hadn't worked, so her and Nino ended up watching a movie on their own and expecting the worst to come. She really thought the plan had completely failed until she watched Marinette rush into class that morning, a smile on her face.

As she walked passed Adrien, they actually looked each other, sharing a small smile and a hello. It was like any normal day, before the whole mess had started four months prior. Taking her phone out, she sent a text to the group chat started by Kagami, letting her and Luka know the news. Glancing at Nino, they both grinned giddily. Maybe the plan hadn't worked in the way they wanted, but at least Adrien and Marinette were talking again, and their friendship could possibly be saved. 

And maybe Operation Adrienette wasn't a total loss. Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Wow that was a lot longer than I had ever thought this would be. Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
